The present invention relates to surfboards and pertains particularly to a surfboard having a soft deck and to a method of making same.
Surfing is a popular sport in many major countries of the world. Surfboards are typically constructed of a body of buoyant material such as foam plastic covered by a hard skin such as fiberglass and resin. Such boards can be shaped and polished to be highly efficient.
One problem with such boards, however, is that the hard deck thereof is uncomfortable on the knees of the surfer when paddling out to catch a wave and can become very slick in use. Also such boards are subject to dings or dents which break the surface upon impact with other boards or objects. Also such boards are capable of being designed to provide only a limited amount of flex.
Accordingly it is desirable that an improved surfboard be available which includes a soft deck, is ding resistant, and also includes improved flexing.